Reminiscence
by Saskya-Amant
Summary: A smal undistintive room of dull grey walls was ta seting 4 which a spontaneus meeting of 2 souls wud colide.Their separate worlds forgoten 4 ta briefst moment as they would linger in their memories 4 only mere minutes at a time as they wud look bak.PP/SF


* * *

'_**R**__**eminiscence'**_

* * *

A small undistinctive room of dull grey walls, was the setting for which a spontaneous meeting of two souls would collide. Their separate worlds forgotten for the briefest moment as they would linger in their memories for only mere minutes at a time as they would look back.

...

Concealed in the labyrinth of the morgue.

Those eyes of silver grey storms stared up at her with departed life; a life of desolation. Those eyes were her envy, her want, her need, her Draco. She watched as the swirls mixed and joined, losing herself to the depths of darkness at the centre.

A presence next to her tore her from her reverie. She didn't acknowledge it, she didn't sway. She continued to stare, willing herself to drown once again.

When she is to look back, she is not able to recall why her eyes strayed, only that they did. Strayed to the eyes of the body beside of apple green, crisp and sharp; awaiting a new world.

She had tried to ignore, but needless there he lay also, Potter. A reminder of what she once was, and the things she had done.

She knew it was not plausible, but thought she saw an allusion of forgiveness of her past sins and injustice, to her crimes and her folies. She saw it all in the reflection of his eyes, as they stared at her. Old hatred and loathing forgotten.

She willed herself to forget as well, to let the past settle in the debris, the wreckage of their youth. But she could not.

The glass before her bent with the pressure of her head. Weariness over-taking her body.

'It's him.'

The words resonated in the hollowness of her mind. Echoing the words she had tried to grasp, but yet to say. Two syllables.

The constriction of her voice perturbed her to the point of speech.

'It's him.'

Silenced followed, bar the sound of the door clicking shut, leaving the two remaining in the room to dwell in thought.

The stilled sound of a man in grief came from beside her. Her eyes split from the green to the crying.

'It wasn't meant to end this way,' was all that was said.

Who said it was irrelevant; against the understanding of truth laced between each word. The meaning both held for the small statement hung in the air between them, until they dared to share. Share the emotion they both felt with a glance.

'Pansy.'

The word escaped his lips for the first time, since their acquaintance. She regarded him with a look of steel, only pierced by her own need for comfort.

'Seamus.'

All there was, was need; a need for consolement. A place to abandon all their woes and affliction.

And there it lay in each other eyes. Eyes that held the same rawness, the same pain.

'I thought I could do this.'

How could he have done this? Without any expectation of sorrow to invade him, take him over. Leave him void of the shield each man builds to hide their sentiments of another.

'I didn't want them to see him like this.'

The fool, he thought he was immune. She had been trained to be empty, but yet it crept up on her. She pushed and pushed against her constraint to hold, still it would break through and emotion would spill.

First a grasp, then sob and then they fall; sparkling diamonds down her cheeks. Resting softly on her lips, she would taste the bitterness on her tongue. She would taste his death and memorize it. Cherish it, his last token to her. His desertion.

The glass fogged, blurring her vision. A swish and there he was again, lying stiff and cold as always. A beautiful tomb of her unrequited love. Forever would he remain this way in her mind, as the earth swallowed him, rotting his flesh, forsaking him to the infection of the dead.

'I was the only one left.'

Those blue eyes, she had never cared to noticed, stared at her in disbelief. The truth exposed in death. He had been alone.

'I was all he had left and he didn't even know it'

The sting of her own words turned her gaze from the living to the decreased.

'Why?'

It was a question she was not expecting him to answer, it wasn't meant for him. It was for the dead.

His face collapsed in pity. His body open for her.

She accepted.

Strong arms enclosed her, becoming her shield. She would stay there for eternity if time would but just stand still.

He found comfort in her touch, but nothing else. His eyes firm on the empty shell of his former friend. The saviour of his world.

The deaths of many had come to relinquish them of their caged-war, of their conflict. Never had he asked but always did he do this role placed on him and this was his reward. A world of amity and peace, a world he would never be able to witness.

The women in his arms, was he anchor, his bond to that world. She did not know it, but in her acceptance of his comfort, she reflected the result of what all those deaths stood for. What he had stood for.

She had become his monument. His legacy. Through her it would course through the pages of history to come and generations to begin. Leaving his everlasting mark.

He clung to her, as she was all that was logic and sense, in a room of dejection and melancholy.

'What will become of us?'

She pulled back at his testament of uncertainty, the question lingering on his face, searing into his eyes as their burned their way through hers for an answer.

'We will go on as before in declaration of their deaths, to live a life they sacrificed for.'

The words brought clarity to his eyes, a new determination, a reason to live.

...

They remained entwined, after identifying their lost loved one, they watched as the symbol of ones demise unfolded. Gently unfamiliar hands closed those lifeless eyes. Slowly pulling the white sheet up, to cover what was now lost. An unspoken surrender to what was gone.

And there they lay side by side bitter enemies, hidden from a world that rejected them.  
While standing side by side blood adversaries, hide from a world they could not escape.

Neither could recall how long they stood in wake of leaving the comfort they had formed within each other. All they would remember is that in a small undistinctive room of dull grey walls, was the setting for which a spontaneous meeting of two souls would collide. Their separate worlds forgotten for the briefest moment, as they would linger in their memories for only mere minutes at a time as they would look back.

They would always look back.


End file.
